Hammer
Hammer & Sickle are a married criminal duo, where they terrorizes anyone for the People's Heroes, but recently for the Secret Society of Supervillains. History Outsiders Their first appearance was in ''Outsiders'' #10, where they are part of The People's Heroes. They are a team of Soviet superheroes that answered to Premier Mikhail Gorbachev. They have fought against the Outsiders, and were defeated in their own battleground. Suicide Squad In ''Suicide Squad'' #7, the Suicide Squad is attacked by the People's Heroes, who finally leave Russia. However, the political prisoner they came to liberate, dies. They attempted to break Zoya Trigorin out of Soviet custody. The mission failed and she was killed, leading to the arrest of Nemesis by Russian authorities. In ''Suicide Squad'' #13, in the USSR, the Rocket Red Brigade, the People's Heroes, and Red Star near the prison where Tresser is being held. At the prison, the battle winds down. Dmitri is concerned that Tresser will be killed if he remains, and suggests to J'onn that both teams work together to rescue him. Batman and Flag, however, will not stop trading blows. They are pulled apart, and Flag collapses, while Batman storms away. Nightshade opens a dimensional hole, so that the Squad can disappear before they are seen by anyone else in the USSR. ''Catwoman'' (Volume 3) In ''Catwoman'' #46, as the East End of Gotham becomes flooded with supervillains looking to stake a claim, Catwoman realizes there’s only one way to beat an army of bad guys, which is to join them. Hammer and Sickle, now retired from the People's Heroes, are seeking land and a new headquarters. In ''Catwoman'' #47, She wants to tear them apart from the inside, even if it means dealing with every baddie from Captain Cold and the Cheetah to the powered protectors of the proletariat, Hammer and Sickle! In ''Catwoman'' #48, Some of the nastiest villains have laid siege to the East End, and Catwoman is the only thing keeping them from running riot! But now that she’s dead center in their sights, even Batman won’t be able to talk to her. In ''Catwoman'' #49, Catwoman’s infiltration of a super-villain clique has blown up in her face, and she’s got the wounds to prove it. But while the forces of mayhem look for more blood to spill. In ''Catwoman'' #63, This takes Catwoman out of the familiar confines of Gotham and straight into the heart of Metropolis! Holly is about to take the fall for the murder of Black Mask, and only a deal with the devil on Selina's part can save her. In ''Catwoman'' #64, to save Holly from a murder rap, Catwoman has traveled to Metropolis. It's got something to do with LexCorp. Hammer and Sickle are still planning their battle with Catwoman, as they are not giving up without a fight. In ''Catwoman'' #65, She's on the hunt for her ultimate prize, but she's got all of Luthor's former company on her tail. Hammer and Sickle are now awaiting the return of their recent foe. In ''Catwoman'' #66, Catwoman acts as a distraction, allowing Lenahan to knock Blitzkrieg unconscious once more. Their victory is short lived as two new villains, a man holding a giant sledge hammer and a woman with the Soviet communist symbol shaved in her head, show up immediately after. The woman, named Sickle, uses her weapon of the same name to swiftly decapitate Lenahan. In ''Catwoman'' #67, Even two Catwomen won't be able to keep Gotham's East End safe when Selina Kyle's worst nightmares come true. Hammer and Sickle finally fight Catwoman, and both of them get one Catwoman at a time. In ''Catwoman'' #68, Violence and the chaos hit home for Catwoman, as Hammer and Sickle are the only villains left that Catwoman has to face. Catwoman has to go against trained Communists, who aren't afraid to go as far as murder. In ''Catwoman'' #69, The identity that Selina Kyle built for herself to protect her baby daughter is being destroyed at the hands of Hammer and Sickle, and that's just the beginning. With supervillains and the Gotham police hunting for both Selina and her replacement, Holly. In ''Catwoman'' #71, Selina Kyle has to say goodbye to the most important person in her life! And when all that was caring in Selina is gone, Catwoman will be at her most unexpected, her most unpredictable and her most dangerous. After facing through a nightmare of her recent foes, such as Hammer and Sickle, literally, she is ready to go back as Catwoman. In ''Catwoman'' #78, Catwoman's way off the Hell Planet is set and ready to go, but first she'll have to deal with the villains she's crossed. And she's crossed a lot of villains, such as when she sees the duo, Hammer and Sickle. Salvation Run In ''Salvation Run'' #1, An explosion heralds the arrival of a new group of criminals, such as Hammer and Sickle, and the next morning the Rogues go back to find them and explain the danger. Some of the new arrivals (primarily the Joker) do not believe them, but when a burrowing monster attacks Girder, they save him, proving their case. Still, the villains complain of the fact that Checkmate promised them a dull prison world - and we see that they are being spied upon by two mysterious beings, who reveal that Checkmate had not been lying to them. In ''Salvation Run'' #2, The supervillains, including Hammer and Sickle, are trying to adjust to life on Salvation. A party composed of Metallo, Tar Pit, Meanstreak, Iron Cross, Hellhound, Skorpio, Rag Doll, Manticore and the Body Doubles are out fighting the mysterious native robot beasts, and Hellhound is mortally wounded by a tail blade slashing across his chest. Although the rest of the party believes they should leave him to die, the Body Doubles insist that they carry him along on Metallo's rocket scooter. On their way back, they run into a hunting party of four "Lion-Lizards," and the Body Doubles throw the delirious Hellhound to them so the rest of the group can escape back to camp, revealing that had been their original intention in bringing him. In ''Salvation Run'' #3, The villains, along with Hammer and Sickle, are already fighting heavily amongst themselves, with very few mediators. Lex Luthor announces to the group that he, Doctor Sivana, Professor Ivo and General Immortus have devised a way to get them off the rock. As he's orating, The Joker loudly voices his distrust for Luthor as a leader, annoyed that he expects everybody else to listen when he hasn't even told them his plan. Joker questions why they should accept any authority there, when they didn't accept it back on Earth. In ''Salvation Run'' #4, Luthor is still having to soothe tensions in his camp, this time between the Body Doubles, and Bane and Deadshot. His camp distrusts them because of the role they played in the Salvation deportation, but to show he trusts them, Luthor hires Deadshot and Bane on as his personal security detail, offering them 1 million dollars apiece when they get back to earth. Hammer and Sickle decide whether group they go to, that they will be together. Tensions are even higher in Joker's camp, Joker of course proving to be an irresponsible and ineffective, if fearsome leader. He is attacked by Bolt, angry at the lack of food their camp has, but the minor insurrection is stopped by Kid Karnevil. Brain and Monsieur Mallah arrive at Joker's camp, and Mallah asks Grodd to speak with him away from the others. In ''Salvation Run'' #5, Catwoman is discovered sneaking around in trees, bringing suspicion upon herself as a "good guy" spy. To prove her innocence and shift the heat, she outs "Blockbuster" as Martian Manhunter, having seen him change earlier. This results in the rest of the villains, however both Sickle and Hammer are at different sides for now, to quickly turn their attention to him and bringing him down despite the Martian's words of promise of helping them to leave the planet. Upon the discovery of the villains on this planet, Desaad plans to weed out the less powerful villains and train the better ones for an unclear goal by allowing a massive horde of Parademons in invading Salvation. In ''Salvation Run'' #6, back in the main camp, Luthor and the Joker prepare to finally have a fistfight between them, an all-out brawl to determine which one will retain supremacy. The fight is long and bloody, and although Luthor arguably gets in more hits, the Joker finally wins due to his bizarre complete tolerance for pain. Like the other villains, both Hammer and Sickle watch as the new leader will soon be announced. As the fight ends, it is revealed while all of the border guards had been watching the melee, not only have an alarming number of the planet's bizarre robot protectors resurfaced, but there is also a gigantic invasion of incoming Parademons by Boom Tube. Category:Villains Category:Comic Book Teams Category:The Society Members